Tout laisser tomber pour mieux revenir
by Alixeuh
Summary: Après avoir tout quitté sans rien dire - sa vie, ses amis, sa famille - pour tout recommencer il y a quelques années, Stiles revient à Beacon Hill.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, mais l'histoire oui et bien sûr je ne touche aucun argent dessus ^^

**Rating** : pour le moment rien de bien vilain donc T, mais ça peut changer. A voir avec mes envies.

**Rythme de parution** : euh …. Aucun, ça va, ça vient ^^'

**Note de l'auteur** : Après un premier OS Drarry, je me lance dans une fic' à chapitre Teen Wolf, plus particulièrement un sterek (parce que j'adore ce couple).

Je sais que le thème n'est pas nouveau, mais c'est le type d'histoire que j'aime bien et j'ai eu envie de m'y mettre (j'aime voir les perso souffrir XD)

Alors quelques indications :

\- Allison, Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont toujours là (parce que je n'aime pas qu'ils soient morts/partis-on-ne-sait-pas-où

\- Le sheriff Stilinski aura pour prénom John : j'ai lu quelques part (je crois que c'est sur le wiki de la série) qu'on ne connaissait pas son prénom, ni celui de Stiles. Or j'ai pour souvenir qu'ils se nomment respectivement John et Genim Stilinski donc je garde ceux-là. Si quelqu'un à la réponse qu'il (elle) n'hésite pas à partager son savoir ^^

\- Le prologue commence avec la fin du lycée, donc ils sont tous majeurs

Je m'excuse d'avance si certains perso deviennent un peu (ou beaucoup) OOC, et SURTOUT pour les fautes. J'essaye de corriger au max, mais ce n'est pas trop mon dada l'orthographe, donc désolé d'avance. D'ailleurs au passage si ça intéresse quelqu'un d'être ma/mon bêta faut pas hésiter ^^ !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Le sheriff observait son fils depuis la porte de sa chambre. Son visage montrait la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

Stiles parcourait sa chambre de long en large, prenant ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout pour les mettre sur son lit occupé par plusieurs valises. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la présence de son père et se contentait de vider petit à petit la chambre de sa présence.

John observa le manège de son fils pendant encore quelques minutes avant de finalement prendre la parole, d'une voix rauque d'émotion.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? »

Stiles se tourna vers son père, son visage était fermé et son regard déterminé.

« Non »

Et il reprit son activité. Son père soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pour une fois il regrettait le babillage habituellement incessant de son fils. Il ne put s'empêcher d'insister.

« Mais tu pourrais au moins rester jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Ce n'est que la semaine prochaine ! »

Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à tenter de fermer les trois valises à présent pleines à craquer. Ce n'est qu'une fois les valises bouclées, et posées au sol, qu'il se décida à se tourner de nouveau vers son père et à lui répondre.

« Non, je ne peux plus attendre. Je pars et je pars aujourd'hui ! »

Le sheriff regarda tristement son fils. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, son regard déterminé le lui montrait bien. Mais c'était si difficile d'accepter son départ.

Il avait bien compris que ce départ était nécessaire pour son fils, il avait bien vu qu'il s'enfonçait dans une dépression depuis quelques semaines. Et bien qu'il en ignorait la raison, il se doutait que cela concernant ses amis et plus particulièrement la meute.

« Très bien, laisse-moi t'aider avec tes valises. »

Il prit deux des valises de son fils et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Stiles ne put retenir un léger sourire triste.

Son départ était aussi dur pour son père que pour lui, et bien qu'il regrettait de le laisser seul ici, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette ville. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il attrapa son sac à dos et sa dernière valise puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour y rejoindre son père. Ce dernier venait de mettre sa veste et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Remarquant la mine étonnée de son fils, il s'exclama :

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'allais pas t'accompagner à l'aéroport ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules, geste qui fit secouer la tête de son père de gauche à droite. Il garda cependant le silence et se contenta d'ouvrir enfin la porte d'entrée et d'aller vers la voiture.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa dans un silence complet, silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que Stiles ait enregistré ses bagages et qu'il se retrouve devant la file d'attente pour passer la sécurité.

Le père et le fils restèrent un instant à se regarder, mal à l'aise.

« Bon et bien, c'est le moment de se dire au revoir. »

« En effet … tu as pu dire au revoir à tout le monde ? Scott et les autres ?

Stiles se renfrogna.

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne leur ai rien dit et que je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ! »

« J'espérais que tu es changé d'avis. Ou au moins pour Scott, c'est ton meilleur ami ! »

« Il ne comprendrait pas. Tu ne leur diras pas où je suis. A personnes ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais … »

Voyant son fils prêt à lui couper la parole avec colère, il leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Mais, je respecterais ta volonté de ne rien leur dire. »

« Merci »

Le Sheriff prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Fait attention à toi. Et pense à m'appeler de temps en temps, que moi au moins je puisse à voir de tes nouvelles. »

Stiles serra fort son père contre lui.

« Évidemment, je t'appellerais tous les jours. Et toi ne mange pas trop de fast-food, je sais que tu le feras même si je te dis de pas en manger, alors vas-y mollo et pense à manger des légumes aussi de temps en temps. Et de vrai de légumes ! »

Son père rigola et relâcha son étreinte.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure. »

Stiles hocha la tête et son sac à dos sur le dos, quitta son père pour passer la sécurité et ainsi prendre son vol.

John Stilinski resta à l'aéroport jusqu'au départ de l'avion de son fils. Puis il rentra chez lui les épaules basses. Le quotidien serait bien calme et la maison bien silencieuse sans son fils.

Dans l'avion, Stiles prit son téléphone. Il retira la carte SIM et en mit une nouvelle, rangeant l'ancienne dans une petite pochette qui alla au fond de son sac à dos. Puis il s'installa confortablement dans son siège et lâcha un souffle tremblant.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui !


	2. Chapter 1 : Où es-tu ?

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, mais l'histoire oui et bien sûr je ne touche aucun argent dessus ^^

**Rating** : pour le moment rien de bien vilain donc T, mais ça peut changer. A voir avec mes envies.

**Rythme de parution** : toujours aucun pour le moment, peut-être quand j'aurais plusieurs chapitres d'avances mais pour le moment je manque de temps pour écrire.

**Bêta** : LiliEhlm, merci à elle pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta !

**Réponse à la review anonyme** :

anonyme92 : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira

**Note de l'auteur** :

Et voilà la suite. Dans ce chapitre, pas de Stiles, mais la découverte de son départ par les membres de la meute.

**Petit rappel : **

\- Allison, Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont toujours là

\- Le prénom du shérif est John

\- Stiles &amp; Co. sont majeurs

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Où es-tu ?**

Il fallut attendre trois jours avant que la meute ne se rende compte de la disparition de Stiles. Mais ce ne fut qu'au quatrième qu'ils se décidèrent à aller voir le Shérif.

Celui-ci venait juste de rentrer chez lui, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Ce fut avec un visage peu avenant qu'il ouvrit la porte sur une meute agitée et un alpha complètement paniqué.

« St-stiles a disparu ! Il est introuvable, et ne répond pas au téléphone ! »

Scott et la meute entrèrent dans la maison sans laisser le choix au Shérif, sans se préoccuper plus que cela de son attitude envers eux. Lydia sembla bien remarquer quelque chose, mais elle mit ça sur le compte de l'absence injustifiée de l'hyperactif.

« C'est pas normal ! Pourtant tout était calme ces temps-ci. … Stiles ne vous a pas parlé de phénomènes bizarres qu'il aurait remarqué ? Y a pas eu de meurtres ou disparitions inexpliqués, surnaturels ? »

Scott regardait le shérif qui ne semblait pas réagir plus que ça. Il attrapa le père de Stiles par les épaules, se retenant de justesse de ne pas le secouer comme un prunier.

« Mais enfin ! Dites quelque chose ! Cela ne vous fait rien d'apprendre la disparition de votre fils ? »

Retirant les mains de Scott, il lui adressa un regard noir de colère et de déception.

« Quatre jours …. Il t'a, non, il vous a fallu quatre jours avant de vous rendre compte de son absence. »

John secoua la tête de déception, tandis qu'un silence pesant s'abattait sur la meute. Tous se regardaient les uns les autres, plus ou moins honteux. Seule Lydia regardait le Shérif en plissant des yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas étonné … Vous n'êtes même pas inquiet ! »

« Bien sûr que je suis inquiet ! Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour mon fils, surtout avec sa curiosité qui lui attire toujours des ennuis. »

Scott et les membres de la meute – excepté Lydia – semblaient perdus. L'alpha de la meute s'adressa au Shérif.

« Mais …. Je ne comprends pas … »

« Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon fils allait aussi mal, ni pourquoi ça lui était à ce point nécessaire de partir de Beacon Hills ! »

Il poussa un soupir avant de continuer.

« Mais quand je vois le temps qu'il vous a fallu pour venir ici, pour vous rendre compte que Stiles n'était plus là, je commence à comprendre son départ. Vous êtes censés être ses amis, et toi Scott tu es supposé être son meilleur ami que dis-je son frère de cœur et pourtant …»

Scott semblait dépité. Il ne comprenait plus rien : Stiles allait bien la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il lui souriait comme d'habitude. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant et que la dernière fois commençait à dater. Mais c'était normal, il pouvait enfin avoir une relation normale avec Kira, organiser des rendez-vous, etc. Stiles comprenait, après tout lui aussi sortait avec Malia et passait donc plus de temps avec elle qu'avec son meilleur pote. Tiens ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi Malia ne semblait pas plus effondrée que ça à l'annonce du départ de son petit-ami?

Scott se tourna vers elle. Cette dernière sembla comprendre la question que voulait lui poser Scott.

« On est plus ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà. »

« Quoi ?! »

Scott et les autres membres de la meute venaient de crier en cœur – enfin sauf Boyd, Derek et Breaden bien sûr. Visiblement, personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Seuls Allison et Isaac semblaient un peu perdus, mais ils avaient une bonne excuse. Ils n'étaient de retour que depuis quelques semaines et n'étaient donc pas tout à fait à jour sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé en leur absence.

En effet, lors de la possession de Stiles par le Nogitsune, Allison fut gravement blessée par les Oni. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli mourir et eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Toujours était-il que pour augmenter ses chances de guérison et éviter les ennuis surnaturels, la famille Argent – ou ce qu'il en restait – et Isaac s'étaient mis au vert durant quelques temps. Ils n'étaient revenus à Beacon Hills que quelques semaines après les histoires avec le Bienfaiteur et Kate.

Allison et Isaac pouvaient ainsi profiter de la seconde moitié de leur année scolaire à Beacon Hills et pour une fois sans aucun ennuis surnaturels.

Malia resta de marbre face à la réaction des autres – elle ressemblait de plus en plus à son cousin dans ce genre de situation.

« C'est pas la peine d'en faire un drame. »

Scott semblait faire une crise d'apoplexie et ce fut donc Kira qui posa, timidement, la question que tous (ou presque) se posaient.

« Mais … pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ça avait l'air de plutôt bien aller entre vous. »

Malia haussa les épaules.

« On s'est rendu compte que l'on était mieux ensemble en tant qu'amis, plutôt qu'en tant que couple. »

Scott sembla alors avoir une illumination.

« Mais alors c'est pour ça qu'il était malheureux et qu'il est parti ! Il ne se remettait pas de sa rupture avec toi Malia ! »

« T'es complètement stupide ou quoi ? »

La voix sèche et tranchante d'Erica claqua dans la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, attendant visiblement la suite. Scott ne semblait même pas se vexer d'avoir été insulté par la blonde.

Celle-ci dardait un regard furieux sur son alpha car oui, elle et Boyd faisaient bien partis de la meute de Scott.

Le couple était bien parti de Beacon Hills à la recherche d'une nouvelle meute. Ils en avaient trouvé une dans un État voisin et s'y étaient installés mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à s'intégrer. Comprenant que leur place était à Beacon Hills, ils avaient décidé de rentrer. Leur retour avait eu lieu en plein pendant l'épisode de la Loba et du Bienfaiteur. Découvrant que Derek était devenu un Bêta et Scott l'Alpha, le couple avait préféré observer comment se débrouillait Scott avant de rejoindre sa meute après la défaite de Kate et Peter.

« Tu crois vraiment que Stiles laisserait tout tomber et partirait loin d'ici juste parce qu'il s'est fait larguer par sa copine ? Pour quelqu'un qui se dit être son meilleur pote, tu ne connais vraiment pas Stiles. Il est bien plus fort que ça ! »

Croisant les bras, Erica défia du regard Scott. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas et grogna faisant luire son regard rouge.  
Lydia intervint en se plaçant aux côtés de la louve.

« Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais Erica a raison. Stiles ne serait jamais parti pour une raison si absurde ! »

« Et en plus, je l'ai pas largué, c'était d'un commun accord ! »

Intervint Malia, comme si ce détail était particulièrement important pour la discussion.

Breaden, que tout cette histoire agaçait prodigieusement – et qui n'était là que parce qu'elle se trouvait avec Derek, chez ce dernier, lorsque Scott avait déboulé comme un fou furieux balbutiant une histoire de disparition d'hyperactif – décida de mettre fin à toutes ces questions.

« Bon c'est fini vos histoires d'adolescents de qui sort avec qui etc. ? Stiles est parti de son plein gré, fin de l'histoire, chacun rentre chez soi ! »

Lydia se tourna immédiatement vers elle et lui lança un regard à la fois furieux et supérieur (elle est forte la Lydia).

« Si ça t'emmerde à ce point d'être là, tu peux te tirer ! Contrairement à toi, on en a quelque chose à faire de ce qui est arrivé à Stiles ! »

Le regard impassible, limite plein d'ennuis, de la mercenaire en disait long sur son intérêt pour le jeune homme absent.

« Tu as raison, je ne vois pas ce que l'on fait encore là, ce n'est pas comme si toutes vos histoires nous intéressaient ! Tu viens Derek ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit rien, mais suivit sa compagne jusqu'à la porte de la maison des Stilinski. Il marqua cependant une pause avant de passer la porte, tourna légèrement la tête comme pour amorcer un coup d'œil vers la meute et le shérif qui l'observaient, puis passa finalement la porte pour rejoindre sa voiture et quitter les lieux.

Un silence s'installa, suite au départ du couple. Il fut finalement rompu par le shérif qui, épuisé par sa journée et par les questions qu'engendrait le départ précipité de son fils, poussa un soupir fatigué et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Ça suffit, rentrez tous chez vous. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de me poser toutes vos questions je n'ai aucune réponse. Je ne sais ni où il est allé, ni pourquoi il est parti. »

Le shérif ne mentait, enfin pas vraiment, après tout il ne savait pas encore où allait s'installer son fils. Isaac tenta une dernière question, bien qu'il voyait que le père de Stiles était à bout.

« Et vous l'avez quand même laissé partir ? Sans rien savoir ? »

« Oui ! Et mes raisons ne vous regardent pas. Maintenant dehors ! Tous ! »

La meute se décida donc à bouger vers la sortie, Scott tenta bien de dire quelque chose mais Lydia l'attrapa par le bras en lui intimant l'ordre de fermer son clapet s'il ne voulait pas finir en descente de lit.

La porte d'entrée se ferma finalement sur l'ensemble de ceux qui avaient été les amis de Stiles. Le shérif partit s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon et fixa, sans vraiment le voir, l'écran de la télé éteinte.

Comment aurait-il pu empêcher son fils de partir quand il voyait à quel point rester ici le faisait souffrir.

Il sorti son téléphone portable et ouvrit pour la énième fois le seul SMS qu'il avait reçu de son fils depuis son départ.

_Je suis bien arrivé. _

_Je t'appellerais lorsque je serais installé._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudent._

_Pense à manger des légumes ! _

_Je t'aime. _

_Stiles_

John eut un léger sourire même parti son fils ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler de faire attention à sa santé.

Il éteignit finalement son téléphone et se décida à monter l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les lumières furent éteintes et la maison plongée dans le noir.

Un croissant de lune éclairait la nuit, ses rayons pénétraient dans la chambre vide de Stiles. Les meubles, vides de leurs contenus, prenaient tout doucement la poussière.

**A suivre …**


	3. Chapter 2 : Retrouvailles

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, mais l'histoire oui et bien sûr je ne touche aucun argent dessus ^^

**Rating** : pour le moment rien de bien vilain donc T, mais ça peut changer. A voir avec mes envies.

**Rythme de parution** : toujours aucun pour le moment, peut-être quand j'aurais plusieurs chapitres d'avances

**Bêta** : LiliEhlm, merci à elle pour ses corrections !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** : (Bon il y a visiblement deux anonyme92 donc je vais essayer d'identifier au mieux mes réponses)

**anonyme92 N°1** (celui/celle qui m'a fait une belle liste de possibilités ^^): Alors déjà merci pour ta review ! Je déteste Breaden moi aussi (d'où l'envie de la tuer qu'on peut ressentir dans le chapitre précédent ^^), quant à Erica, j'adore son côté pétasse (appelons un chat un chat) qu'elle a depuis sa transformation en loup-garou. Mais j'adore encore plus le fait que même en étant pétasse, elle reste la jeune fille qui a eu Stiles comme premier béguin (/amour). Du coup elle le connaît vachement bien notre Stiles ^^

Pour Derek, son attitude sera compréhensible lorsque les raisons du départ de Stiles seront abordés (pas pour tout de suite donc ^^)

Il se peut fortement (d'accord très très fortement) que l'une ou plusieurs des possibilités que tu as énuméré fasse partie des raisons de son départ. Stiles reviendra évidemment mais après quelques années et après avoir gagné en maturité et en confiance en lui (donc plus fort psychologiquement). Concernant son statut (humain ou non) ça reste une surprise ^^.

Et t'inquiète pas, les long messages ne me dérange absolument pas au contraire ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et n'hésite pas à m'écrire des reviews en mode roman si tu en as envie.

**Anonyme92 N°2** : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ^^

Tes envies de meurtres sont voulues (je déteste trop Breaden pour qu'elle devienne un perso attachant avec moi ^^). La meute se rendra effectivement compte que Stiles n'étais pas seulement le pote de Scott. Quant à Erica, elle deviendra un perso important dans l'histoire ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Note de l'auteur** :

Voilà enfin la suite, je sais que certains l'on attendu avec impatience mais je manque de temps dernièrement entre mon déménagement à l'étranger et mon mémoire de recherche.

D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je passe une petite annonce (mais très importante …. Pour mon diplôme XD)

Je suis à la recherche de personne ayant l'habitude de télécharger/échanger illégalement des livres numériques et acceptant de participer à une enquête. Elle n'est pas très longue et c'est bien sûr complètement ANONYME ! Pour les intéressé(e)s et pour plus d'infos vous pouvez me joindre par MP ou à l'adresse suivante : memoirelivrenumerique arobase gmail point com (merci FF pour nous compliquer la vie avec les adresses web/mail). Ce serait vraiment super sympa que vous acceptiez de participer et/ou de faire tourner l'info, j'ai vraiment besoin de trouver des volontaires et je manque de temps. Donc merci d'avance à ceux qui m'apporteront leur aide.

Après ce petit aparté, un dernier détail concernant le chapitre : au cas où j'ai fait quelques erreurs, avant que quelqu'un vienne crier au meurtre, je ne suis jamais allée à San Francisco (hélas). J'ai essayé d'être le plus proche de la réalité (Google mon ami) mais des coquilles (dû à de mauvaises sources internet) peuvent s'être glissé par-ci par-là. Voilà, voilà !

**Petit rappel : **

\- Allison, Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont toujours là

\- Le prénom du shérif est John et celui de la mère de Stiles est Claudia

\- Stiles &amp; Co. sont majeurs (EDIT : je viens de me souvenir que ça fonctionne pas pareil aux USA, donc je précise : ils ont 18 ans quand Stiles se tire donc pas la majorité « complète » vu qu'ils peuvent pas acheter d'alcool)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

L'avion était posé au San Francisco International Airport depuis plusieurs minutes et les passagers quittaient l'appareil pour entrer dans l'aéroport. Stiles se dirigeait tranquillement vers le lieu où les tapis roulant permettaient aux voyageurs de récupérer leurs bagages. Ayant plusieurs valises, le jeune homme récupéra un chariot disponible et s'approcha du tapis qui affichait son numéro de vol. Plongé dans ses pensées, il attendit tranquillement avec les autres passagers l'arrivée des bagages.

Il espérait vraiment que ce départ lui permettrait de tout recommencer, de tirer un trait sur le passé et peut-être d'être finalement heureux. Mais pour le moment, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il était trop calme, n'arrivant plus à rire, sourire, ni même sortir ses sarcasmes habituels. Son hyperactivité semblait l'avoir quitté. Dire que quelques mois plus tôt il en aurait été ravi.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la mise en route du tapis et l'apparition des premières valises. Il s'approcha et tenta de repérer celles lui appartenant. Stiles dut attendre encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir récupérer la première, les suivantes arrivant à sa suite.

Une fois toutes ses affaires sur le chariot, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie.

« STILES ! »

Se tournant vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler, il put voir un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que lui de un ou deux ans. Il avait une peau plus bronzée mais ressemblait tout de même fortement à Stiles. Il était plus qu'évident qu'ils étaient de la même famille, et si Stiles n'avait pas été aussi pâle avec une tête de dépressif, ils auraient facilement pu passer pour des frères jumeaux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai et franc sourire apparut sur le visage de Stiles.

« Oz ! »

Ce dernier, s'étant approché à grands pas, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Ça faisait longtemps cousin »

Stiles lui rendit son étreinte.

« Oui, trop longtemps même. »

Ils se séparèrent mais Oz garda tout de même ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin et le regarda attentivement. Ce qu'il vit l'attrista et l'inquiéta. Il avait bien compris que la venue de son cousin n'était pas juste pour renouer avec la famille.

« Je t'aurais bien demandé comment tu vas, mais je sens que tu vas me sortir un bon gros mensonge comme tu sais le faire ! »

« Tu me connais trop bien »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On ne s'est peut-être pas vu depuis plusieurs années mais je te connais toujours ! »

Stiles se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Il lui avait manqué et il s'en rendait compte à quel point maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis.

Oz était le cousin de Stiles. Sa mère, Julia, était la sœur jumelle de Claudia, la défunte mère de Stiles. Étant de vraies jumelles, les deux sœurs se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Bien que très proches, les deux familles ne s'étaient plus jamais revues depuis le décès de Claudia. En effet, le père de Stiles n'avait pas supporté de voir le visage de sa belle-sœur, imaginant sa défunte femme à la place. Il avait déjà du mal avec son propre fils qui ressemblait bien trop à elle. Il avait donc préféré donc couper complètement les ponts.

Stiles n'avait plus revu la famille de sa tante, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais vers ses quinze ou seize ans, Oz et lui avaient repris doucement contact par mail. Au fil du temps, leur correspondance virtuelle était devenue de plus en plus régulière jusqu'à devenir quotidienne.

Stiles ne l'avait jamais dit à son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce son départ, et n'en avait que brièvement parlé à Scott mais c'était peu de temps après sa transformation et l'information n'avait visiblement jamais atteint le cerveau de son meilleur ami… ou il s'en fichait. Depuis peu, Stiles penchait plutôt pour la dernière possibilité.

Bien que n'ayant jamais parlé de l'aspect surnaturel de sa vie à Beacon Hills avec son cousin, il lui avait parlé de tout le reste: ses amis, les membres de la meute (sans préciser qu'il s'agissait d'une meute bien sûr), son père, les cours … bref sa vie. Et son cousin lui avait raconté la sienne.

Actuellement, Oz était le seul à connaître la raison de sa venue à San Francisco. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait proposé de venir ici. Après tout, ils étaient une famille et cela leur permettait d'enfin se revoir.

Il comprenait que Stiles ait voulu fuir sa ville et les gens qui s'y trouvaient, qu'il ait besoin de tout recommencer ailleurs. Mais contrairement à ce que son cousin voulait ou pensait actuellement, il était sûr qu'il finirait par retourner à Beacon Hills. Peu importait le nombre d'années qui passeront avant que ça n'arrive, il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Au moins pour faire face une dernière fois à ce qui l'avait fait fuir avant de tourner la page.

Oz mit son bras sur les épaules de Stiles et avec son autre bras disponible, l'aida à diriger le chariot plein de valises vers le parking de l'aéroport où il était garé.

« Maman et Lydie nous attendent à la maison et elles sont impatientes que tu arrives. D'ailleurs si j'avais su d'avance l'état dans lequel ça les a mises de savoir que tu venais, j'aurais attendu qu'elles se retrouvent en face de toi pour le leur annoncer.»

A ces mots Stiles se stoppa, forçant son cousin à en faire de même et s'inquiéta de suite.

« Elles ne veulent pas que je vienne n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends après tout, on a coupé tous les ponts … »

Il fut coupé par Oz.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est même le contraire. Elles sont intenables depuis qu'elles savent, impatientes de te voir enfin. Je te jure, de vraies surexcitées ! C'est d'ailleurs à se demander quel âge elles ont … Bon quoique Lydie c'est normal, mais maman quoi ! »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire à l'air désespéré de son cousin.

« Elles t'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs hein ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais maintenant c'est toi qui vas devoir les supporter ! »

Oz éclata de rire en voyant le visage apeuré de Stiles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera que quoi ? Deux ou trois semaines ? »

Stiles se renfrogna

« Bah voyons, après tout c'est rien deux ou trois semaines »

« Ha ha ha ha ha »

Continuant de rire, Oz poussa Stiles à avancer pour qu'ils puissent atteindre la voiture. Il ne se calma qu'une fois dans la voiture.

Durant tout la durée du voyage jusqu'à la maison familiale de son cousin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Oz fut celui qui parla le plus, notamment pour aider Stiles à se resituer vis-à-vis de sa famille.

« Bon alors Lydie a 15 ans, bientôt 16 attention – elle te le rappellera à chaque fois – du coup c'est l'adolescente dans toute sa splendeur avec le côté je me rebelle et le côté j'suis une femme donc je me comporte et m'habille comme une pouffe. Mais bon tu verras que sa crise d'ado c'est pas non plus H24, c'est surtout complètement aléatoire. Vive les hormones complètement en vrac ! Son humeur change du tout au tout en un claquement doigt !

Maman … bah c'est maman ! Elle a pas changé depuis le temps, enfin mentalement toujours un peu folle, physiquement je dis pas ! »

« Tu sais qu'elle t'en voudrait si elle t'entendait ? »

« C'est pour ça que je le dis pas devant elle, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis pas fou, je tiens pas à dormir sur le pallier pour le reste de la semaine ! »

Stiles secoua la tête de dépit. En entendant son cousin, il pouvait comprendre que certains puissent être désespérés quand lui-même parlait.

« Et Charles ? »

Charles était le père d'Oz et de Lydie et de ce qu'il se souvenait de lui, il était un homme calme avec un sourire très doux qui acceptait toutes les excentricités de sa femme et de ses enfants avec une zen attitude à faire pâlir un moine bouddhiste. Cet homme ne haussait jamais la voix, même lors d'une dispute.

« Papa est en déplacement jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ça a rendu ma mère folle quand elle l'a su. »

« Je croyais qu'il devait arrêter les déplacements ? »

« C'est le cas, celui-ci est le dernier. Il sait bien que s'il continue maman va finir par le tuer à cause de toutes ses absences. Du coup, il finit avec ce dernier mais il n'était pas censé durer aussi longtemps, un problème causé par un collègue que papa doit régler apparemment. »

« Je vois »

« Enfin l'important c'est que ce soit le dernier …. Et qu'il se retrouve obligé d'apporter pleins de cadeaux pour se faire pardonner ! »

« Ah d'accord, en fait ça t'arrange toi qu'il rentre plus tard que prévu ! »

« Évidemment ! Il est en Asie, du coup je lui ai demandé un nouveau téléphone. Autant profiter pleinement de son dernier voyage ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Oz gara la voiture devant une maison bleu pâle et blanche d'aspect victorienne d'Alamo Square. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement admiratif. Oz eut un sourire gêné.

« Une des painted ladies* hein ? »

« Ouais, je sais … Les parents gagnent plutôt bien leur vie. Allez viens avant que les deux folles sortent et ameutent tout le quartier »

Ils sortirent de la voiture, prirent les valises et entrèrent dans la maison.

L'entrée donnait, vers la droite, sur un grand séjour tous deux dans des teintes de blanc et de bleu très clair qui offraient de la luminosité à la pièce. Décoré avec goût et modernité, quelques bouquets et plantes en pots apportaient des touches de couleurs pimpantes aux pièces. En face se trouvait un escalier qui donnait sur les étages supérieurs.

Pendant que Stiles observait ce qu'il pouvait voir de la maison, Oz s'inquiétait du calme qui y régnait.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit son portable mais aucun nouveau message ou appel n'étaient affichés. Il regarda ensuite vers le meuble installé dans l'entrée puis vers la table du séjour mais aucune note ou indication pour expliquer la visible absence des deux femmes de la famille.

Les garçons posèrent les valises au pied de l'escalier.

« Bon je sais pas où elles sont passées alors en attendant de les voir apparaître je vais te faire faire le tour de la baraque. »

Le séjour donnait sur une salle à manger avec une grande table de bois et de verre. La pièce, dont la séparation avec le séjour n'était faite que par l'encadrement d'anciennes doubles portes qui furent retirés pour plus d'espace. La décoration de la salle à manger était dans la continuité du séjour.

Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte tandis que le mur du fond donnait sur une véranda.

La porte à gauche s'ouvrait sur une grande cuisine toute équipée, blanche agrémenté d'un îlot central. Des tabourets de bar entouraient l'îlot. Les fenêtres et une porte fenêtre donnaient sur le jardin.

Ils allèrent ensuite au premier étage – où se trouvaient la chambre des parents, une salle de bain avec toilettes, la chambre d'ami et le bureau – emportant avec eux les bagages de Stiles pour les installer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Oz lui montra rapidement les pièces du premier – chambre des parents exceptée – avant d'aller au second et dernier étage.

Ce dernier se trouvait également être les combles et était composé de trois chambres (Lydie, Oz et maintenant Stiles) et d'une salle d'eau** avec toilettes.

Oz indiqua rapidement du doigt ce qui se trouvait derrière chaque porte avant de le faire entrer dans ce qui serait désormais sa chambre. C'était une pièce claire plus grande que celle qu'il avait chez son père, bien que la toiture prenne une partie de cet espace. Mais les combles étaient bien aménagés et la partie trop basse pour pouvoir se tenir à cause du toit avait été remplie par des meubles permettant d'éviter de perdre de l'espace. Un lit double, un bureau et penderie étaient installés. Les murs étaient blancs et une fenêtre ronde apportait la lumière à la pièce. Au milieu d'elle se trouvait un tapis. Oz laissa les bagages près de la porte.

« Maman s'est dit que laisser les murs blancs te permettra de pouvoir décorer plus facilement et à ton goût ta chambre. Si tu veux tu peux également changer le tapis. »

Stiles observait la pièce tout en écoutant son cousin.

« C'est parfait, merci ! »

Oz lui sourit et après une tape sur l'épaule retourna dans le couloir.

« Je te laisse t'installer »

Laissé seul dans ce qui était désormais sa chambre, Stiles resta un instant immobile avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour observer la vue.

***TLTPMR***

« OZURKHAAAAAAAN ! »

A l'entente de ce cri, les deux cousins tranquillement installés dans la chambre d'Oz eurent une grimace. Julia et Lydie étaient là.

« Je déteste quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom »

Stiles eut une tête plus que compatissante mais avant de lui répondre, il fut interrompu par un nouveau cri de sa tante.

« OZURKHAN, J'AI VU LA VOITURE DEVANT LA MAISON. GENIM EST ENFIN ARRIVÉ ? »

Les deux cousins ne purent s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

« Je déteste ça aussi. Quelle idée de nous donner des prénoms pareils aussi ! »

« Pari à la con ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Ozurkhan n'était autre que le vrai prénom du cousin de Stiles, Oz n'étant qu'un surnom.

Pour comprendre la raison de ces prénoms … peu communs … il faut remonter quelques années avant la naissance des garçons. Les deux sœurs, Claudia et Julia, étaient en pleine discussion sur leur avenir avec leur époux respectifs et abordaient notamment le sujet des enfants. Conversation plutôt banale, mais pour une raison inconnue de tous la discussion vira en (gentille) dispute pour finir en pari sur le prénom des enfants.

Les termes du pari furent très simples : donner aux enfants le prénom le plus hors du commun (pour ne pas dire bizarre). Et autant dire que les jumelles s'en donnèrent à cœur joie lorsqu'elles tombèrent enceintes.

C'est ainsi que vinrent au monde Ozurkhan (a.k.a. Oz) Miller, Genim (a.k.a. Stiles) Stilinski et Elydionne (a.k.a. Lydie) Miller.

Les garçons ne surent jamais quel aurait été le gain du pari si elles avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur la gagnant. Elles avaient bien tenté de faire choisir Charles et John mais ces derniers refusèrent de se mêler de ça. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix des prénoms de leurs enfants, ils n'allaient pas en plus encourager leurs femmes dans leur démarche.

Autant dire qu'aucun des trois cousins n'aimaient leur prénom.

Oz et Stiles, ne voulant pas que leurs prénoms soient de nouveau hurlés dans toute la maison et ainsi annoncer l'horreur qu'ils portaient aux voisins, décidèrent de descendre rejoindre les deux femmes.

Stiles, qui avait jusqu'à présent réussi à ne pas y penser, se mit à stresser à l'idée de voir sa tante. Il avait peur que sa ressemblance avec sa mère ne soit trop dure à supporter. Il allait devoir vivre avec elle après tout. C'était la raison qui l'avait fait hésiter à accepter la proposition de son cousin au début. Puis finalement, il s'était dit que des deux maux, il prendrait le moindre. Il espérait seulement ne pas s'être trompé concernant le moindre.

Voyant le stress de Stiles, et en en connaissant la raison, Oz sourit son cousin pour l'encourager.

Lorsque Stiles aperçut sa tante pour la première fois, il lui restait deux marches à descendre mais il resta bloqué sur la troisième.

La première chose qu'il vit fut ce visage, celui de sa mère, et sa première pensée fut : « Alors c'est à ça qu'elle ressemblerait si elle était toujours là ? ». Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer de tristesse et de douleur.

Puis sa tante lui sourit, et les rides qui commençaient à marquer son visage s'accentuèrent. Ce simple sourire et ces quelques rides suffirent à lui faire comprendre que oui, ce serait douloureux parfois mais il arriverait à le surmonter. Sa tante n'était pas sa mère malgré la flagrante ressemblance.

« Bonjour Genim ! »

Sa voix, si différente de celle de sa mère, fut ce qui le fit finalement bouger. Julia et Claudia avaient toujours eu une voix totalement différente, c'était d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen pour les différencier quand elles ne faisaient pas exprès d'imiter la voix de l'autre.

Stiles descendit les dernières marches et alla prendre sa tante dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut d'abord étonnée avant de sourire de nouveau et de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Bienvenue à la maison Genim ! »

« Alors là ! Je pensais pas que vous étiez sérieux quand vous disiez qu'Oz et Stiles se ressemblait autant que de vrais jumeaux ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait d'émettre cette exclamation. Lydie, car c'était elle, ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère lorsqu'elle avait le même âge … enfin si sa mère avait des mèches vertes parsemant sa chevelure d'un brun sombre. Et une quantité de maquillage à rendre jalouse une prostituée. Et une tenue qui ne devrait pas être vendue et encore moins portée par une mineure.

« Wahooouuu ! Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Oz par pouffe. T'as vachement changé, où est passé la gamine toute mimi qui nous suivait partout ? »

« La gamine a grandi et la pouffe t'emmerde ! »

Julia s'avança vers sa fille.

« Elydionne ton langage ! »

« Maman arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Mais enfin il s'agit de ton prénom. C'est normal que je t'appelle ainsi, tout comme j'appelle les garçons par leur prénom ! »

« Bah à ce sujet justement » se risquèrent Stiles et Oz.

La femme se tourna vivement vers les garçons

« Quelque chose à dire ? »

« Nope m'dame » répondirent, une fois encore en chœur, les deux jeunes hommes.

Stiles hésita même à se mettre au garde à vous. Il chuchota à son cousin.

« Putain, j'avais oublié cet aspect de tatie »

Oz lâcha un ricanement.

« Comme maman disait : Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Les garçons se cognèrent le poing en souriant, pendant que Julia faisait la leçon à sa fille concernant son comportement.

**A suivre …**

*Les painted Ladies sont une rangée de maisons à l'architecture victorienne. Elles sont surnommées les Painted Ladies en raison de leurs couleurs pimpantes, elles servent souvent de décor au cinéma, et on les voit souvent au premier plan des vues vantant San Francisco comme destination touristique. (source : Wikipedia)

** Pour ceux qui ont du mal à faire la différence entre salle de bain et salle d'eau :

Salle de bain = baignoire

Salle d'eau = cabine de douche

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, plusieurs années auront passé (combien ? bonne question !) et le retour de Stiles sera abordé.

See you soon ! (pensé à mon enquête ^_^)


	4. Chapter 3 : Une nouvelle vie

**Disclamer **: Les personnages (excepté ceux créé spécialement pour cette fic) ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, mais l'histoire oui et bien sûr je ne touche aucun argent (sonnants et trébuchants) dessus ^^

**Rating** : pour le moment rien de bien vilain donc T, mais ça peut changer.

**Rythme de parution** : toujours aucun pour le moment, peut-être quand j'aurais plusieurs chapitres d'avances

**Bêta** : La super LiliEhlm ! Merci à elle pour ses corrections !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** : Bon cette fois j'ai 3 anonyme92 et comme deux sur trois on écris sensiblement la même chose je ferais une réponse pour deux

**anonyme92 n°1:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que la famille que je lui ai créée te plaise. Voici (enfin diront la plupart ^^) la suite et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

**anonyme92 n°2 et 3 :** Merci beaucoup pour votre review à tous/toutes les deux. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**nanie : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic' te plaise. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur pour toi.

**Note de l'auteur** : Hey ! je sais que ça fait un bail, et au cas où certains demandent (ce qui a déjà été le cas) ce n'était pas à en représailles ou quoi pour mon questionnaire. J'ai simplement pendant plusieurs mois pas eu de temps pour écrire, puis ensuite d'envie (et je récupérais mes heures de sommeil) et après c'est ma bêta qui n'était pas dispo (pas toujours facile de faire coïncider tout ce bazar avec nos vies perso).

Le chapitre suivant est commencé mais je ne sais pas quand j'arriverais à le terminer (j'ai un peu de mal avec celui-là).

Sinon, au niveau de la fic', comme certains le remarqueront sûrement, j'ai modifié le surnom d'Elydionne (la cousine de Stiles pour resituer tout le monde) je trouve finalement que Lydie est trop proche de Lydia et que Ely est le surnom qui vient le plus facilement avec son prénom, donc voilà Lydie devient Ely (ouais ça a mis du temps à faire son chemin dans mon cerveau XD). Je le changerais dans le chapitre précédent également.

Ça se passe 8 ans plus tard, donc Stiles a 26 ans, Ely en a 23/24 et Oz a 28 ans.

Une autre note est après le chapitre, ce sont des questions/sondage pour la suite de l'histoire.

**Petit rappel : **

\- Allison, Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont toujours là

\- Le prénom du shérif est John et celui de la mère de Stiles est Claudia

\- Stiles &amp; Co. sont majeurs

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie**

8 ans plus tard

La nuit s'était installée depuis un moment sur San Francisco et l'agitation régnait autour des divers bars et boites de nuits ouverts un peu partout dans la ville. Pour les fêtards, la nuit venait seulement de commencer.

Dans un de ces bars, un groupe était installé devant plusieurs verres, indiquant qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur première tournée. Le groupe était composé de trois hommes et de deux femmes. Ils avaient entre 25 et 30 ans et leurs tenues suggéraient qu'ils sortaient seulement du travail.

L'une des femmes, d'origine turque, était d'une grande beauté et attirait les regards masculins sur elle. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon noir sur une chemise blanche et un très léger maquillage. Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés grâce à une pince qui laissait quelques mèches libres autour de son visage. Sa peau était légèrement mate et ses yeux étaient d'un vert très foncé. Elle semblait grande et toute en finesse.

La seconde femme était une petite rousse avec quelques rondeurs qui ne gâchaient rien. Ses cheveux roux formaient une masse ondulée, lâchée, qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Ses yeux vert d'eau pétillaient et de légères taches de rousseurs parcouraient son nez et ses pommettes. Elle était la plus petite du groupe mais aussi celle ayant la tenue la moins stricte. Ce soir-là, elle portait une robe blanche avec de la dentelle qui rehaussait son teint de porcelaine.

Concernant les hommes, ils étaient tous les trois en costume. Deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, une peau bronzée parsemée de grains de beauté, des cheveux bruns et courts et des yeux couleur whisky. Ils étaient grands et de carrure moyenne. N'importe qui les aurait pris pour des jumeaux, mais ils n'étaient que cousins.

Le troisième semblait d'origine coréenne, plus petit que ses deux amis de presque une tête. Il était tout en finesse. Ses cheveux courts étaient en bataille et ses yeux d'un noir profond.

Une conversation houleuse semblait avoir lieu entre les deux cousins.

« Sérieusement, tu croyais vraiment y échapper ? »

« Evidemment, et je ne le croyais pas, j'en étais sûr ! »

« Oh arrête de faire ton gamin, tu savais parfaitement que tu devrais y retourner un jour ou l'autre. Tu ne l'acceptais tout simplement pas. »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as accepté de garder contact avec elle ? »

« Pff ! Comme si j'avais eu le choix. »

« Ne mens pas ! Tu aurais pu ne pas lui répondre et couper définitivement les ponts mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu avais le choix ! »

Un claquement de mains se fit entendre malgré le bruit ambiant du bar.

« Okay les gars ! Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le troisième qui les avait interrompus. Ce dernier soutint le regard noir que les cousins lui envoyaient. La petite rousse du groupe décida de calmer les deux garçons et de changer de sujet.

« Lenny a raison ! On n'est pas là pour se disputer …

Les deux hommes lui coupèrent la parole en grommelant.

« On se disputait pas »

« Mais bien sûr ! Donc comme je disais, on n'est pas là pour se disputer mais pour s'amuser. »

La seconde femme prit à son tour la parole.

« Tout à fait d'accord Jen. Et en parlant d'amusement où est ton dernier petit-ami en date Stiles chéri ? Comment s'appelle-t-il celui-là déjà ? Dan ? Pete ? Mike ? »

« Mark ! Et on a rompu. »

Son cousin lâcha un ricanement.

« Dis plutôt que TU as rompu avec lui. Le pauvre a rien vu venir. Tu aurais dû voir ça Rana, il était tout déconfit.»

« Tais-toi Oz, contente toi plutôt d'embrasser Rana et lâche-moi ! »

Plus que ravie de l'idée de son cousin, il fit ce qu'il venait de lui dire et se pencha pour embrasser la jeune femme qui était assise à ses côtés. Rana se trouvait être la fiancée de Oz et Stiles se demandait toujours comme son cousin avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur la magnifique jeune femme.

A côté, Lenny se pencha vers Stiles en posant sa main sur son genou.

« Pauvre Stiles ! Veux-tu un peu de réconfort pour te remettre de cette terrible perte ? »

Un demi-sourire effleura les lèvres de Stiles. Sa relation avec Lenny avait toujours étonnée les autres. Pour être exact, ils ne la comprenaient pas.

Lenny et lui étaient des amis très proches, qui n'hésitaient pas à coucher ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux célibataires et qu'ils en avaient envie. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils avaient juste une très grande affection l'un pour l'autre. Mais le fait que le sexe soit impliqué dans leur relation causait une incompréhension commune de la part de leurs amis.

« Humm … pourquoi pas ? Un peu de réconfort après cette terrible rupture serait plus que bénéfique ! »

Jen, la jeune femme rousse, cogna sa tête contre la table

« Pitié pas vous aussi ! Je n'ai aucune envie de tenir la chandelle ce soir ! Ni jamais à vrai dire. »

Lenny regarda la jeune femme et la table avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Jen ! Je ne suis pas sûr que la table soit suffisamment propre pour que tu puisses taper ta tête dessus sans risque. »

Relevant la tête, elle fusilla l'asiatique du regard.

« La propreté de la table est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes une maladie bizarre à cause d'un excès de mièvrerie dont je serais en partie la cause très chère. Tu me le ferais payer bien trop cher ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la mièvrerie c'est de la tension sexuelle, débile ! Entre toi et ta proposition de plan cul et le couple baveux juste à côté, près à se vautrer dans la luxure à tout moment, c'est trop pour la célibataire que je suis. Ou en tout cas, trop sans quelques verres en plus dans le nez. »

Les trois se tournèrent vers le couple baveux qui avait effectivement l'air prêt à s'arracher leurs vêtements et copuler joyeusement sur la table.

Pendant leur long (long, long) baiser, Rana était montée sur les genoux de son fiancé. Celui-ci en avait profité pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme.

« Ok, ça suffit ! Un peu de tenue bordel ! »

Stiles se leva pour séparer les amoureux et empêcher que cela vire en scène de débauche et qu'ils finissent au poste de police du coin pour exhibitionnisme.

Tandis que Rana remettait ses vêtements et sa coiffure en ordre, Oz se plaignait de l'interruption de son cousin.

« T'abuse mec ! Est-ce qu'on t'a arrêté nous quand t'as sauté ton copain au club la dernière fois ? »

« Premièrement je ne le sautais pas »

Un toussotement étranglé retentit du côté de Jen et Lenny. Stiles afficha une mine scandalisée.

« Je ne le sautais pas ! »

Oz mit une main sur la bouche de son cousin pour le faire taire. En effet, dans son indignation il avait été un peu trop bruyant et des gens regardaient maintenant vers eux.

« Moins fort crétin ! »

Lenny profita de l'impossibilité de parler de Stiles pour continuer sur la lancée d'Oz.

« Non, tu ne le sautais pas. Tu l'as juste gentiment aidé à se débarrasser d'une raideur dans le pantalon en lui donnant un putain d'orgasme. Enfin ce qu'il restait dans le pantalon parce que je crois me souvenir qu'il ne couvrait plus grand-chose de sa « raideur » »

Lenny mima les guillemets avec ses doigts lorsqu'il dit le dernier mot. Stiles se libéra de la main de son cousin et parla moins fort que précédemment.

« N'empêche que sa « raideur », comme tu dis, n'était pas dans mon cul. Donc je ne le sautais pas »

Le jeune homme imita son ami en mimant lui aussi les guillemets. A côté, ses amis se frappaient le front de leurs mains.

« Oh Stiles, je t'en prie, joue pas avec les mots. C'était peut-être pas avec ton cul mais tu le sautais quand même »

« Pourquoi on parle de ça de toute façon ? »

Stiles tentait de détourner la conversation d'une manière toute sauf subtile. Jen eut un grand sourire et répondit en regardant Oz.

« Parce que ton cousin tentait de détourner la conversation tout comme tu es en train de le faire. »

« Pas du tout, je prouvais seulement par A+B pourquoi Stiles était la dernière personne à pouvoir me reprocher mon manque de tenue en public. »

« Ça prouve surtout que vous êtes une famille d'exhibitionnistes dévergondés et pervers. » ajouta Rana

« Tu as oublié sexy. »

« Stiiillleees »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! En plus je te rappelle que tu vas bientôt faire partie de la-dite famille»

A ces mots, Lenny et Jen posèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de Rana avec un visage rempli de pitié.

« Nous te souhaitons bon courage ! »

« Tu en aurais grandement besoin avec ces deux-là ! »

« Eeeh » s'indignèrent en cœur les cousins

Rana joua le jeu et afficha une mine découragée.

« Merci les amis, j'en aurai besoin »

« Dois-je rappeler que c'est seulement avec Oz qu'elle se marie »

Les trois amis balayèrent la réplique de la main.

« Détails, vous êtes pire que des jumeaux. En épouser un signifie épouser l'autre aussi. »

« Je sais pas comment doivent le prendre les jumeaux »

« Tu as dit quelques choses Stiles ? »

« Absolument pas ! »

Le visage faussement innocent de Stiles ne trompa personne.

Sur ces entre-faits, la discussion vogua d'un sujet à l'autre. A un moment, Oz se pencha vers son cousin pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

« N'espère pas ne pas en reparler »

Oz lanca un regard entendu à son cousin avant de se tourner vers leurs amis et suivre la conversation en cours. Stiles but d'une gorgée le reste de son verre et profita du reste de la soirée.

***TLTPMR***

« Good morning sunshine! Goooood Morn~ing Sunshinshinshine! Goo…"

Une main s'abattit avec perte et fracas sur le téléphone qui sonnait. Stiles ne savait pas qui osait lui téléphoner à une heure aussi indécente, mais une chose était sûre, il ne verrait pas le prochain lever de soleil. Et son cousin aussi pour avoir enregistré, et mis en sonnerie, l'horreur qu'il osait appeler chanson. Quelle idée de faire ça alors qu'il chantait comme une casserole. Pas de doute, Oz allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« QUOI ? » répondit-il au téléphone de manière agressive, faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas le dérangement causé.

« Stiiiiiiiiiiiiileuuuuuuuh pourquoi t'es toujours pas là ! » la voix aiguë et chouinante de Ely retentit dans le téléphone.

Stiles allait l'envoyer balader lorsqu'un grognement ce fit entendre juste à côté de lui.

« Fermez-la bon sang ! »

Un bruit de gorge outré retentit dans le téléphone.

« Nan mais je rêve ! Me dis pas que t'es pas là parce que t'es avec un mec »

Stiles jeta un œil au corps masculin allongé près de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête que devait faire ça cousine au téléphone.

« Ok je le dis pas ! »

Un cri de rage étranglé se fit entendre

« Raaaah tu m'énerves ! Il est 14h, je te signale. Ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend pour déjeuner ! »

La tirade de la jeune fille fut interrompue par un « merde » judicieusement choisi par Stiles, alors qu'il se levait en catastrophe du lit à la recherche de fringues, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, pendant que Ely continuait de crier au téléphone.

« Tu avais promis que tu serais là pour m'accueillir, alors t'as intérêt ramener ton cul fissa, parce que sinon crois-moi le prochain truc qui rentrera dans ton cul ce sera ni une queue, ni une partie de plaisir ! »

« Oui, oui, je me dépêche ! Je serais là dans 20 minutes »

Et il raccrocha au nez de sa cousine, chose qu'il allait regretter dans 20 minutes.

Pendant qu'il courrait dans tous les sens pour se préparer, Lenny s'étirait tranquillement dans le lit.

« Pourquoi tant d'agitation à … » Lenny chercha le réveil pour voir l'heure. « A 14h !? »

« Déjeuner familial » Cria Stiles depuis la salle de bain, avant de revenir en courant dans la chambre. « C'est pour le retour de Ely. »

« A t'entendre, on dirait qu'elle est partie à l'autre bout du monde pendant 1 an. »

« Pour ma tante c'est tout comme ! »

« Ouais, enfin elle était seulement à Caltech*. Et c'est pas sa première année non plus. »

« Je sais bien, mais Julia fait du retour de sa fille une affaire d'État à chaque fois. Elle le faisait aussi pour Oz et moi. »

Lenny continua de regarder Stiles se préparer avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole.

« Finalement, tu vas y retourner ? »

« Où ça ? »

« A Beacon Hills »

Stiles stoppa tout mouvement avant de se tourner vers son ami, toujours dans le lit.

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix. Jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours fait en sorte que je n'ai pas à y retourner pour se voir. C'était toujours elle qui venait ici. Je ne peux pas lui demander de faire ça pour son mariage, ce serait bien trop égoïste de ma part. »

« Même si ça t'oblige à les revoir alors que tu ne le veux pas ? »

Stiles eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que je fais mon gamin et qu'il était évident que je devrais les revoir un jour ou l'autre ? »

Lenny resta sérieux, contrairement à son ami.

« Non Stiles, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton cousin sur ce sujet. »

« Tu es bien le seul »

« Je pense qu'ils ont tous dans l'idée que notre passé finit toujours par nous rattraper, tout particulièrement lorsqu'on le fuit. Mais ils ont oublié la raison pour laquelle tu as fui. C'était vital, si tu étais resté rien de bon ne serait arrivé, au contraire, tu n'aurais fait que te foutre en l'air. Et puis Oz est un hypocrite, c'est un fait connu, après tout il était d'accord avec ça, il joue juste le mec mature pour plaire à Rana. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire au dernier commentaire ironique de Lenny. Il s'assit près de son ami et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! »

Stiles se contenta de sourire, puis avisant l'heure il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de se relever pour partir.

« A plus Len' »

« Bye Stiles »

***TLTPMR***

Elydionne ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, laissant apparaître un Stiles au sourire contrit sur le perron de la maison des Miller.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Je suis ravi de revoir en pleine forme Ely »

« Tu aurais été là à l'heure si tu le pensais vraiment au lieu de t'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu »

Stiles tenta, vainement, d'afficher un air repentit.

« Est-ce mieux si ce n'est pas un inconnu ? »

Après une grimace boudeuse et une menace de lui faire la tête de la part d'Ely, Stiles préféra se contenter de s'excuser à genoux pour satisfaire sa cousine et ainsi pouvoir entrer dans la maison.

« Genim ! Enfin, on ne t'attendait plus »

Sa tante s'approcha à grand pas pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

« Excuse-moi pour mon retard tante Julia, j'ai été retenu »

« Ne t'en fais pas, l'important c'est que tu sois là. Elydionne était plus qu'impatiente de te voir. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre »

Le sourire narquois de Stiles accompagna la moue boudeuse de sa cousine jusqu'au reste de la famille réuni dans la salle à manger.

Il fut accueilli par un concert de « Enfin ! » et de « C'est pas trop tôt ! » poussant sa tante à écourter les salutations pour commencer à déjeuner.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce que Ely commence son monologue sur ses cours « géniaux », ses profs, ses perspectives de carrière, et son université en général.

Oz se pencha vers son cousin pour lui parler sans se faire remarquer.

« C'est dingue comme elle ressemble à une étudiante modèle alors que 20 minutes plus tôt elle boudait comme une gamine »

« En même temps, elle à peine 24 ans, c'est encore une gamine »

« Tu peux parler, t'as que 26 ans je te rappelle »

« A parce que toi t'es beaucoup plus vieux peut-être ? T'es aussi gamin que nous je te signale »

Tandis que Oz et Stiles commençaient à se chamailler, leur voix commença à monter et le reste de la famille se retrouva à observer une dispute qui prouvait, qu'au final, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment grandi.

Rana qui était présente, en sa qualité de fiancée de Oz, donna un coup de coude au-dit fiancé pour lui signaler que tout le monde les regardait.

Voyant les visages entendus des autres convives, Oz fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, une diversion absolument pas subtile.

« Stiles n'a toujours pas décidé s'il devait accepter l'invitation au mariage ou non ! Ouch !»

Stiles venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le mollet en lâchant un « traître » sonore.

Avant que quiconque ait pu émettre un commentaire, Stiles leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Il se trouve que j'en parlais justement avec Lenny ce matin… »

« On comprend mieux ton retard ! »

Oz se tenait le ventre, alors que Rana faisait comme si de rien était après avoir enfoncé violemment son coude dans le ventre de son fiancé pour le faire taire.

Stiles jeta un regard mauvais à son cousin avant de continuer comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

« Simplement, j'attends de savoir si mes n+4 seront tous disponibles pour m'accompagner. »

Oz oublia vite son ventre et se redressa

« Quels n+4 ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Cette histoire c'est que si au lieu de me tanner avec ma possible décision de refuser, tu m'avais écouté, tu saurais que toi, Rana, Jen et Lenny êtes également invités, entre autres comme soutien moral. »

« Alors là t'inquiète pas, Rana et moi on est de la partie. Je suis sûr que Lenny a dit oui donc manque plus que Jen, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle manquera ça. »

« A vrai dire Lenny ne le sait pas encore, je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il dise non. »

« Alors emballé c'est pesé, on y va ! »

Elydionne que regardait la conversation, sentait la colère monter en elle.

« Et moi alors ? Moi aussi je veux aller au mariage et te soutenir dans ton retour à Beacon Hills »

« Elydionne … »

Julia voulut calmer sa fille et lui dire que ça ne la concernait pas, mais elle fut interrompue par son neveu.

« T'inquiète pas Ely, on se doutait que tu voudrais venir. Tu es invité toi aussi »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dès le début alors ? »

« Parce que te voir réagir au quart de tour m'amuse ! »

Ely balança un bout de pain sur son cousin pour se venger, mais ce fut son frère qui le reçut.

« Hey ! »

« Oups »

« Ça suffit, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture, et vous n'avez plus 5 ans »

Les trois cousins se contentèrent de rire et le déjeuner se continua dans la bonne humeur.

***TLTPMR***

Le soir était tombé depuis quelques heures sur Beacon Hills. Dans la maison du Shérif, un téléphone sonnait.

« Maison Stilinski

…..

Stiles ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre, comment vas-tu ?

…

Je vais très bien merci et ton père aussi même s'il travaille trop. Comme d'habitude.

…..

Non, il a été appelé pour une urgence.

…..

Vraiment ! Bien sûr, je lui passerai le message. Je suis vraiment contente que tu viennes pour le mariage. Tes amis viennent aussi ?

…

Bien, dis-leur qu'ils resteront à la maison.

….

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a réaménagé le grenier l'été dernier, avec la chambre d'ami et la tienne ce sera bien suffisant pour caser tout le monde.

…

Parfait ! Je dirai à ton père de te rappeler demain.

…

A bientôt Stiles ! »

***TLTPMR***

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un autre habitant de Beacon Hills reçut un appel de Stiles.

« STILES ! J'espère que tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu viens !

…

Ouais salut à toi aussi, mais tu viens n'est-ce pas ?

…

Génial, je suis impatiente de te voir !

…

Oui évidemment !

…

Eh Stiles ! Merci … vraiment … je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi donc merci.

…

Pff n'importe quoi ! Bon on se voit au mariage !

…

Salut ! »

***TLTPMR***

A San Francisco, Stiles raccrochait tout juste son téléphone et souffla un grand coup en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué en acceptant de revenir là-bas ? Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle tenait à le voir à son mariage mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à son passé. Il avait beau avoir pris de l'assurance en grandissant, il n'arrive pas à ne pas craindre ce retour aux sources. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à grandement calmer son TDAH sinon il aurait été bon pour une crise de panique.

Au final son cousin avait raison, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait revenir à Beacon Hills.

* * *

*Le California Institute of Technology (« Institut de technologie de Californie ») ou Caltech créé en 1891, est l'une des universités des États-Unis les plus connues dans le monde. Elle est en effet à l'origine de plus de trente prix Nobel ainsi que de cinq prix Crafoord, et de nombreuses personnalités distinguées par des prix américains dans les domaines de la science, de la technologie et de l'ingénierie. Elle se situe à Pasadena, banlieue de Los Angeles (Californie). Source : Wikipedia

* * *

Mais qui sont ces deux personnes au téléphone ? Je veux entendre lire vos idées ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Pour la suite j'aurais deux questions pour vous :

Est-ce que vous voulez un recap' des noms et âges de chacun (sauf des parents) en début de chaque chapitre (genre dans le rappel) ?

Quel job vous voyez pour Liam ? J'ai ceux de tous les autres perso mais je sèche pour lui

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


End file.
